WordGirl Wiki:Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for WordGirl Wiki. Appropriate *Pairings or shippings are a fan's personal opinion, and they are free to ship whatever they like. If you don't like a particular pairing, you have no right to flame other users for liking it. *Upload as many pictures as you want, but always add categories (such as "Images of Becky Botsford") to the file itself. *Invite friends to help! *Using correct grammar and punctuation is not always required in comments, but it is ALWAYS used in pages. *It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. Inappropriate: *Inserting ANY false information. Exceptions can be made if the user in question did not know the information was false at the time, or if the information is outdated. *Removing more than 500 characters on any page without a summary (-500) *Vandalism - removing information, adding false information, or adding rude or derogatory information - can get you anywhere from a three month to a permanent ban. *Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc., or adding pointless or meaningless gibberish into pages) will not be tolerated. *Blogs, comments, or pages not related to WordGirl or this wiki will be considered spam. *Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum. *Creating pages for episodes or characters that have not been confirmed by reliable sources, or adding such information into pages. *NO profanity or obscenities WHATSOEVER. This is a site about a family-friendly cartoon. Consequences, depending on seriousness and usage, include a three month to a permanent ban. *Sexually explicit content or pictures will get you an immediate permanent ban. *Insulting other users. *Referring to another user by anything other than their user name, or a nickname that they like, or their real name, if they allow. *Comparing another user to a dictator. *Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you banned for three months up to a permanent ban. *User pages may ONLY be edited by their owner, except when reverting vandalism. This is common etiquette as well as breaking the rules. However, if a user tells you otherwise about their own page (i.e. "Sign my page if you want to join my friends list," or, "Don't revert vandalism on my page; I prefer to do it myself") you should follow their rules for their user page. *Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source. *Warning Templates are only to be used by admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long block. *Removing content about a relationship between two characters based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. *This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by a reliable source, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. *Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. *Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be deleted. *Not having read these policies is not an excuse. *For details on blocks, see the User Blocking Policy. Consequences for inappropriate behavior can include a warning, temporary ban, or permanent ban depending on severity and type of behavior. Please note that administrators reserve the rights to undo any edits not in good faith and to edit inappropriate comments. These rules are neccesary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is kept in a friendly, sociable environment. If you would like to discuss these policies, please leave a message on the talk page. Happy editing! Category:Policy